


A Moment

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Almost No Dialogue, Christmas Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Keep writing, sweetie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diandrahollman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diandrahollman/gifts).



John rolled his eyes as he nudged the door open. Three bags of shopping, no help as usual. He was about to make some sassy remark, even though he knew it would be patently ignored, and Sherlock would simply rummage in the bags until he found his biscuits, but leave everything else for him to put away -

He nearly dropped the bags when he saw Sherlock at the window, playing his favourite Christmas carol. It was still only mid-November, and Sherlock hated Christmas, but, it was their first Christmas since - he shook his head, trying to focus on the present. Sherlock was wearing his threadbare blue dressing gown, and striped pajamas, his feet were bare, even though it was freezing outside. John sighed and made himself put away the milk and eggs, the rest could wait.

Sherlock restarted the carol as John entered the room; he swayed just a bit, knowing what it did to John, the slight shimmer of silk seemed to tease him. He rolled his eyes, but sat in his chair and closed his eyes. The music made him forget all the ridiculous patients, the long lines at the shops, the rude cabbie - the song had ended, and John opened his eyes. Sherlock was at the window, bow and violin had been put away. He simply stood there, watching the world, it seemed. John got up and walked behind him, cleared his throat to announce his presence, though he knew the man in front of him sensed he was there, and gently placed his hands on his hips. Sherlock leaned back into him for a moment, then turned to face him.

He took John's face into his hands, then looked into his eyes, seeming to be searching for something. He nodded and smiled, the tiniest of smiles, before he kissed him gently, but with such longing that John had to pull away. He started to ask, but Sherlock put a long finger to his lips and shook his head. He removed John's jacket, then pushed him gently into his chair, and curled into his lap. John's arms automatically wrapped around him, and Sherlock sighed contentedly.

"I missed you."


End file.
